Pokemon AdventuresCyan and Quartz
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: This take place one year after Emerald Saga. Two new characters. Old ones returns. Team Aqua, Magma and Rocket join forces. Non-stop action! Note: Blue is a boy while Green is the girl. RedYellow, RubySapp, GoldCrys, CyanQuartz, BlueGreen


_Pokemon Adventures_

_Cyan and Quartz_

**Introduction**

**This story takes place one year after the Emerald Saga. This story is about Red and the other nine pokedex holders meeting the first pokedex holder, Cyan. Cyan obtained the first prototype pokedex from Prof Oak which can record only the first 100 pokemon. He upgraded into the national pokedex all by himself after travelling around Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. He returns to Pallet Town and challenges each one of the Pokedex Holders to pokemon battles. The pokedex holders will also encounter Cyan's rival, Quartz.**

OCs

Cyan

Hair Colour: Black

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 67 kg

Birthday: 17 October

Blood Type: O

Eye Colour: Cyan

Clothers: A blue cap(like Red's), a casual blue shirt and green jeans. Black sneakers.

Gadgets: National Pokedex, PokeGear, Night-Vision Goggles, Running Shoes

A 19 year old boy whose hometown is Viridian City. He left a year for his journey before Red and Blue got their pokedexes from Prok Oak. He obtained an Eevee from Prok Oak. He is hot-headed and reckless like Gold but good in training pokemon like Blue. Cyan had been training at Mt Pyre and Mt Silver for a month and when he heard about the Battle Frontier incident, decided to pay the 10 pokedex owners a visit. He has six pokemon on hand and favours no specific type. He managed to upgrade his prototype pokedex to the national version.

Pokemon On Hand

Umbreon (M) lvl 90

Charmeleon (M) lvl 88

Gengar (M) lvl 75

Kabutops(M) lvl 77

Dragonite (M) lvl 81

???(To be revealed)

Quartz

Hair Colour: Yellow

Eye Colour: Red

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Birthday: 15th June

Blood Type: B

Gadgets: Prototype Pokedex, Pokeblock Case, PokeGear.

A 19 year old girl who is also from Viridan City and childhood friend of Cyan. She got the prototype pokedex from Prof Oak a day after Cyan and also received an Eevee. Unlike Cyan, she did not have the technical mind so her pokedex is outdated. Despite that, she learnt about pokemon from books and reports…making up for the pokedex. Quartz is a tough and brave. She also remains calm and thinks before acting.

Pokemon On Hand

Espeon(F) lvl 89

Skarmory(F) lvl 78

Tyranitar(M) lvl 84

Marshtomp(M) lvl 66

Arcanine(F) lvl 88

???(To be revealed)

Team Chaos

-A team consisting of Team Aqua,Magma and Rocket. The three teams decided to work together to obtain the legendary pokemon of the three regions while at the same time defeating the pokedex holders once and for all.

Key Aqua Members

Archie

Angie

Ark

Key Magma Members

Maxie

Mack

Key Rocket Members

Giovanni

Lt Surge

Sabrina

Previous Protagonists

Red

Blue

Green

Yellow

Gold

Silver

Crystal

Ruby

Sapphire

Emerald

**Prologue**

**-Cyan's POV-**

Pallet Town was as peaceful as ever. Neighbours were talking happily with each other. Children playing with pokemon and trainers having friendly battles. It has been nine years since I left Pallet Town. I last contacted Professer Oak a year ago. He must be worried about me. As I walked to Oak's house, I noticed a group of kids surrounding a Nidorina. They kept throwing Poke Balls one after another. I chuckled. Catching a pokemon without weakening it is pointless. I decided to give them a little lesson. I checked my six pokemon. All of them were eager but I finally managed to choose one and left the other five disappointed.

I walked over to the bunch of kids.

"Yo kids. You must weaken the pokemon before catching it. Wanna see how I do it?"

The children nodded excitedly.

"Go, Umbreon!"

The black pokemon emerged from the pokeball and faced the wild Nidorina. The Nidorina was preparing itself for a battle. Umbreon started the battle with a Double Team attack. The Nidorina was instantly confused and I snickered. Umbreon is too high level for the wild pokemon. This battle is child's play. Well…playing time is over.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon fired his Shadow Ball attack which was a direct hit. I quickly took out a Great ball and threw at the Nidorina. The Nidorina was captured easily. The children applauded and cheered. I just chuckled.

"Woah. Looks like someone beat me to this little catching activity."

I turned to see a boy with black hair wearing a red cap. I recognized him. He was Red.

"You are….Red…arent you?"

"Yes I am…and who are you?"

"Me? I will tell you if you win, Red."

I showed my national pokedex to Red and that caught his attention. Red smiled.

"Very well. Let's begin."

Red took out a pokeball.

"I choose you, Venusaur!"

Venusaur was Red's starter pokemon. By looking at it, I knew it was very well raised. I recalled back Umbreon. Something as powerful as Venusaur should battle something powerful.

"I choose you, Dragonite!"

It was Dragonite versus Venusaur. Red was stunned that I had a Dragonite but the look he gave me showed he was ready for a fun and intense battle and that was what I was going to give him until….she came.

"CYAN!!!!"

Oh no…Quartz managed to catch up to me. I recalled Dragonite and apologized to Red.

"Sorry Red. We will battle another time."

I ran as fast as I could…away from Pallet Town and Quartz.

**End of Cyan's POV**

**Quartz's POV**

That stupid Cyan! I thought I saw a Dragonite in Pallet Town…that idiot must have run away.

"Excuse me?"

"Kyaa!"

I jumped in fright.

"Im sorry if I scared you…but was the boy with the Dragonite your friend?"

I nodded and saw it was a boy around my age. His clothes were familiar. Then it hit me!

"You are RED!"

The boy blushed.

"Uh…yeah. I am."

"Great! Can you take me to Oak's lab?"

"Prof Oak's lab? Sure. What's your name?"

"My name's Quartz. I am a pokedex owner."

This caught Red by surprise.

"What did you say?"

**End of Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Cyan's challenge**


End file.
